


Choking

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Dark Gabriel, F/M, Grace Kink, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42





	Choking

You never know when he’s coming.  He’ll never announce it to you. Part of you knows he likes it when he catches you off guard and another part suspects he does it to keep you in check.  You’re not sure if it’s to make sure you’re not with someone else, or make it so impossible to predict that you’ll never consider letting anyone else into your bed.  This version of him is all about power with a dash of fear and most of his motivations revolve around him maintaining them.

 

You haven’t seen him for awhile.  Perhaps he’s finally grown bored of you and moved on.  You’re not sure if you’re disappointed or relieved by that thought.  In spite of his change, he’s still Gabriel. Somewhat. Mostly. Which is better than  _ dead _ .  

 

You keep yourself distracted, throwing yourself into case after case.  Eventually he becomes an afterthought to your day rather than  _ the  _ thought the moment you stop moving and take a breath.  

 

You’ve just successfully completed a particularly long and intensive hunt and find yourself too tired for anything other than dragging yourself back to your hotel room.  These days, you’ve upgraded. No more sketchy hole in the walls for you. You’re not living in luxury by any means, but the locations you choose no longer have you worried about walking barefoot on the carpet or come with questionable stains on the furniture.  

 

Tonight you’re in the lap of luxury with an actual walk in shower with real tile floor. It’s probably the most expensive part of the hotel, the rest of the accommodations fairly mediocre still, but to you it’s a rare treat.  The shower head has a handful of spray settings and the water pressure itself is perfect. You stand beneath it, letting it bear down upon your aching, weary muscles, the warmth saturating your skin and relaxing you. For the first time in a long time, you’re in heaven.  

 

You’re not certain how long you get to stand there, leaning against the wall with your head hanging down as your shoulders receive the brunt of the massaging stream.  Having a relaxing evening, however, is not meant to be.

 

The door to the shower opens, a rush of cold air hitting your body and causing goosebumps to ripple along your wet skin.  Your heart leaps into your throat and you spin toward the glass divider, only to find no one there. Your heart leaps into your throat, adrenaline cascading through your veins and spurring on the frantic cadence now beating in your ears.  Your instincts have you assessing your options, from what’s the closest weapon-like item to what kind of weapon you’d even need. 

 

Before you can even look up, the door slams shut again, a presence materializing behind you.  It fills the enclosed space, making it seem so much smaller than before, and your nerves tingle from the chaotic energy that now brings with it a cloying, infernal feel.

 

“Hands against the wall.”  The familiar, commanding voice sends a ripple of excitement through you and your body immediately perks up.  The moment your palms flatten against the cold tile his are claiming your breasts, fingers molding over your curves, making them theirs once more.  He steps up directly behind you, his naked skin on fire as he folds himself around you. He rolls his hips against you, and it doesn’t surprise you to find his cock’s already hard or that the first thing he does with it is to rut between the cheeks of your ass.     

 

“Have you been a good girl since I’ve been gone?”  He asks. He doesn’t wait for you to answer. He’s already slipping two of his fingers into your mouth and you don’t hesitate to take them in, licking and sucking until they’re nice and slick.  It’s completely unnecessary. There’s plenty of water to ease his entrance, and by the time he brings them down between your legs and pushes them into you, you’re already naturally wet enough to receive him.  It’s been too long, and your previous discomforts fade to a different ache that chases your exhaustion away. 

 

You moan as he slowly moves in and out of you, occasionally scissoring them apart to stretch and prepare your neglected muscles.  Before long, they unexpectedly withdraw, and you don’t bother to hide your disappointment, a frustrated noise rumbling in your throat.  His fingertips drag further up where they tease around your asshole, and he’s suddenly got your attention. He presses one into it and you straighten slightly in surprise; no one’s ever touched you there, and you manage to clamp down on your reflex to jump.  

 

“Relax,” he orders, though his tone is patient, which means he’s pleased with your control.  “Have I done anything you haven’t liked so far?” 

 

Indeed he  _ hasn’t _ .  If anything, he’s opened you up to new sensations and experiences you’re not sure you’d ever have had with anyone else, including his old self.  

 

“That coward would have been blue balling it with you until you were too old to fuck anymore,” he drawls.  Derision colors his words, like it always does when he talks about before he changed. “But this me… he does what he wants, when he wants, with you.”

 

His free hand slides up around your throat, fingers firm as they dig into your jaw and turn your head toward him.  He kisses you and you can taste the hunger thrumming beneath the surface as he slips his tongue eagerly into your mouth.  

 

He’s holding back; the domineering edge that usually graces his actions simmering in the background instead of fully seizing hold.  You don’t trust it, because as capable as he is of controlling himself, he does not often do so without an agenda.

 

The hand at your throat suddenly tightens, squeezing just enough to add some pressure without depriving you of air.  

 

“This better?”  He asks, a menacing undercurrent running beneath his smartass tone, reminding you of who you are dealing with.  When he captures your mouth again, however, he’s still not as aggressive as usual, and it’s the closest to being sweet he’s ever come.  Something’s gotten into him, and you can’t help but wonder if the dissonance is just his way of trying to be persuasive. 

 

“You think too much,” he hints, his grace skimming over your breasts before it teases at your nipples in ways he knows short circuits your mind.  He swallows your half-choked moan, giving your pleasure some time to build before trying your ass again. You’re a little worried. Water didn’t seem like the best lubricant for this situation, but the way he easily sinks in to his second knuckle without any discomfort, he’s way ahead of you on that.  

 

A small sound lodges in your throat as he eases it in and out, slowly pushing deeper with each time.  The sensation is different, though not unpleasant, and along with his grace it stokes the fire building in your core.  

 

“Still nice and tight,” he murmurs in approval.

The missing puzzle piece clicks into place and you finally realize what this is about; he’s making sure no one else has been with you since he’s been gone.   _ You could have just asked  _ you think at him, irritation peppering your message even in your mind.  Hell, he could have just dipped into your head. Not that you condone  _ that _ , but you wouldn’t put it past him.  

 

“I happen to like my way better,” he smirks, his grace trailing down along your stomach and over your clit.  You wriggle your hips in response, rocking back against his hand, encouraging him to continue as your desire surges.  

 

“Seems like I’m not the only one,” he chuckles, and though it’s an inherently dark sound, it still sends a thrill straight through you.  He continues to circle and tease at all the right spots, his energy trickling down between your legs until it’s running along your folds.  It slides inside of you, slowly expanding as it flows in and out, growing until it’s bigger than having just his fingers, but not as big as his dick.  

 

Your sounds come out constricted by the hand still around your throat, and that combined with feeling him in both your holes has you dizzy and already so close.  Sensing this, the finger in your ass begins to move faster, his grace intensifying, and the moment you hit your peak he releases your neck so that he can hear your sounds of pleasure as you ride out your orgasm.  

 

“Fuck,” you breathe, your body sagging back against him as you begin to come down from your high.  He withdraws from your body, hands coming around to cup and play with your breasts some more. He nibbles along your neck as your lay your head drops onto his shoulder, and his grace becomes a low, gentle hum along your lower lips to keep you stimulated without overdoing it.  

 

“We’re only just beginning, sweetheart,” he tells you, using his powers to erase the tiredness you feel creeping back into your system.  “After all, you’ve been such a good girl.” 

 

Normally, he’s moving on to whatever whim he’s intent on satisfying without giving your needs much thought.   What’s happening right now, however, is he’s taking care of you, something the old him might have done, but not this one.  You turn around, pressing your body against his as you twine your fingers in his hair and, as you suspect, that permanent, hardened edge within gold has softened the tiniest bit.  

 

“You missed me, didn’t you,” you realize, a smug smirk curving your lips.  You focus on irritating him and mimicking that self-satisfied air he walks around with to obscure the fact that, when all is said and done, you have missed him as well.  No matter how much of an ass this version of him tends to be. 

 

He takes the bait, a little  _ too _ well, and the way his eyes flash suggest you’re headed toward dangerous territory 

 

“You talk too much,” he warns, grabbing your wrists and pulling them down.  He flips you back around so fast you nearly fall until he pushes you against the wall.  He forces his knee between yours and, obediently, you widen your stance. He presses his body into yours, your arms folding into your chest as he traps you firmly in place.  

 

His mouth hovers next to your ear, his breath even and predatory, as he finds your entrance with the tip of his cock.  “Which means I’ll just have to give you something to scream about instead.” 


End file.
